Hide and seek
by Kodamnation
Summary: A short drabble on a the song Hide and seek (the english cover by JubyPhonic)... ( w )


**Disclamer: I don't own vocaloid or the song Hide and seek (eng ver.)**

**Hide and seek**

_Ding dong hurry up I'm waiting,_

_Far too late to run, away to see if I can catch you…_

He felt his legs as heavy as lead will give out any moment but if he didn't keep running "It" would find him and all his mother's efforts to keep him alive would be in vain.

…_Ding dong hurry up I'm starving,_

_Waiting for you here, I know you are near so come out…_

He fumbled with his house keys but finally got the right one and entered his house, the fourteen year old blonde was now all alone in this world, his mother was killed by "It" and the thing had the appearance of his long lost twin sister, same golden hair, roundish baby face, white (now stained) bow and height; the only differences were that her skin wasn't pale, her eyes weren't cerulean blue instead a sickening red and of course "It" wasn't his adorable sister.

He locked the door and also put a chair under the handle just in case

…_Staring through the window,_

_No escape from my cold gaze now…_

He felt a chill go down his spine and turned towards the windows, there "It" was… smiling with his sister's face; not the one he would see on his twin, this was a bone-chilling crooked smile.

…_Tearing through your eyelids,_

_Creeping close to see you nearer…_

"It" was getting closer to the window, its "smile" never leaving, It raised a hand and brought its nails on the glass making a screeching sound before disappearing.

The boy fell down on his knees and breathed heavily thanking whichever force that it was gone… or so he thought

A loud bang made him look towards the door just in time to see that a small hole had been made, peeking from there a red eye

…_Ding dong hurry up and run now,_

_So that we can play, tag on this special day of fun now…_

He got on his feet and ran flights of stairs straining his ear to see how much time he had left

…_Ding dong hurry up I'm in now,_

_Better run and hide so I can never find you peeking…_

"It" tore down the door along with the chair 'This body won't last long, find a replacement', it tumbled as it walked, each step heavier than the last

…_Thumping down the hallway,_

_Footsteps on an old wood floorboard…_

"It" had gotten over the first flight of stairs when it stilled, hearing and checking the surroundings

…_Breathing in a whisper, _

_I can hear it getting closer…_

The blonde had his ear pressed against the door waiting patiently for any sign of movement; he heard small shuffling and thumps coming his way

…_No, no, you can never hide,_

_(I can see you there)…_

"It" saw the small shadow that the boy casted under the door and smirked while going that way

Meanwhile the boy saw the shadow was getting bigger and it soon would find him, running again but this time on tiptoes so "It" doesn't hear him, he went to another corridor

…_No, no, you can never hide,_

_(I can see your hair)…._

"It" opened the door and caught a glimpse of the blonds' figure leaving towards a corridor, it begun running, time was getting short

…_No, no, you can never hide,_

_(I can see you're scared)…_

He turned around to see if "It" was still following him and piercing red eyes met his gaze, by know he was surprised that he hadn't fainted from the lack of air and fear.

"It" had begun running which made the boy do a mad dash towards his room

…_No, no, you can never hide…_

He got inside and frenetically looked around for a place to hide, under the bed? No, too obvious, Jumping out of the window? No, too high possible death or immobilization, Inside the restroom?, Just no… The closet? Yes, that could be it

…_Knock knock I'm affront your bedroom and I'm coming in,_

_Don't need a key or pin to help me…_

"It" was already outside from where it had seen the boy enter; it opened the door as quietly as possible which made a creaking and screeching sound

…_Knock knock I'm inside your bedroom,_

_Can't see were you hid but worry not the game is ending…_

"It" looked around, opening the restroom door, looking through the window, throwing through the window paper, books and the mattress

…_Look under the bed sheets,_

_Clever boy to keep me guessing…_

It looked under the bed and around to see if it had missed a spot; it brought up its hand and made a thinking pose before it "smiled"

…_Cannot find a body,_

_But I haven't checked the closet…_

It took the closet's handles and practically tears them open, finding there the blonde crouched covering his ears.

The blonde looked up and let out a piercing scream, "It" no longer held a human face, it looked like it was melted and mixed with blood, the only visible things were the smile and its eyes

_...(Ding dong here you are)…_

…_Ding dong I have won this game,_

_(Now it's your turn)…_

"It" brought its hands around the blonds' neck; the said blond trashed wildly trying to pry himself away from the deathly grip

…_Ding dong I have won this game,_

_(Now it's your turn)…_

"It" watched fascinated the blonds' desperate yet pathetic attempts to live

…_Ding dong I have won this game,_

_(Now it's your turn)…_

Slowly the light from blondes' cerulean eyes begun to fade and so did his struggling, he felt limp against "It"

…_Ding dong it was such a shame…_

"It" smiled widely before looking towards the moon lighting a small pile of rubble

…_Ding dong you can never hide,_

_(No one else is left)…_

A fourteen year old blond stood with his back towards the window letting the moonlight fall over his form, his fair skin replaced by a paler tone and his eyes a deep red, on his feet there was an unrecognizable corpse along with some burnt rubble.

"It" twirled and smiled widely, loving the feeling of having a new corpse

…_Ding dong this is my goodbye_


End file.
